


Unexpected

by honeypotatoes



Series: Stories before Jan 31, 2018 [9]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, did I mentioN TOTALLY OCC?, like really short, not mpreg, not mpreg though, reaLy short, surprise baby~~, this was REALLY bAD FIC, this was inspired by a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya did not expect this at all.<br/>They didn't expect to fing a crying women standing infront of their door carrying a baby in the middle of the night. Nope. Didn't expect it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The blanket rustled underneath the couples’ feet.

“Nnnn…” Izaya turned around facing away from Shizuo, but tucked himself further in his embrace, seeking the heat.

Shizuo unconsiously tugged up the sheets, trying to make Izaya warmer.

Knock, knock, knock. Someone tapped on Izaya’s door. Knock, knock, knock, knock. The rapping was becoming more and more frantic. Shizuo shifted, accidently moving Izaya a little.

“Izaya-san!!!” it was a women, and there was another sound accompanying her. “Izaya-san! Please, open the door!” she shouted.

“Mmmmm, Shizuo…. get the door….” Izaya moaned forgetting his usual nickname for the man.

The blonde groaned and shrugged away the sheets and heading towards the door, scratching his head. But of course, he didn’t forget to tug Izaya in a cocoon before he left.

Izaya was grateful but he couldn’t sleep anymore, he groaned rubbing his eyes through the grey sheets. He closed his eyes, not really asleep but not really awoke.

The protozoan yanked the door open, about to shout at the women who deemed necccesary to come find Izaya two in the morning, just what sort of clients does Izaya have?! He stopped himself opon the sight, the women was gaping at him. With tears streaming down her face, her jaw slack. It might be the no shirt part, he thought blankly, but his real concern was the thing in her arms that was bawling it’s eyes out.

It was a baby. A really tiny baby that had big fat teardrops covering his face.

“Heiwajima Shizuo?! What.. are yo-you doing he-here..?” the women hiccuped. “Where is Iza-izaya-san?”

“Nana?!” Izaya exclaimed behind Shizuo, his eyes widening a little, the beige throw he had over his shoulders was a stark contrast to his dark hair. “What are you doing here? Is that Shin?” he asked.

“Izaya-san…” Nana started, making the baby cry even more with her own crying.

“Ah, Shin.... Shh..” Izaya scooped the baby out of his mother’s arms, hushing the boy. “Shh.. It’s alright.. Nnn.. Shhh….” he rocked the kid gently back and forth, soothing the baby, stroking his cheek a little. After a few minutes, the baby quieted down and fell asleep.

Izaya felt tired himself, his eyes about to close, he swayed a little on his feet. The throw was really close to falling off his shoulders but Izaya couldn’t pull it back up with his hands a little occupied. The blond beside him took notice and gently moved the blanket so that it would be nestled softly on his shoulders without burdening him too much, he hugged his lover from behind, letting the raven’s weight fall onto him comfortably, he also put his arms just under Izaya’s arms so that Izaya’s wouldn’t get too tired from holding the baby.

The raven looked at his lover gratefully, he turned back to Nana who was smiling a little at the couple despite her shouting just a few minutes ago. “Nana… Why are you here at this hour? Are you alright?” Izaya looked concered which was a strange emotion for him.

“Izaya-san.. he has come back for me… I needed somewhere that I could put Shin at, the only person I could think was was you…. Could you please take care of him for while?” she begged.

“Nana! Yes, of course! What are you talking about?! You don’t need to ask, you’re one of my last relatives for god’s sake! But you said he has come back? Are you sure? I can prepare a hideout for you if needed…” Izaya exclaimed.

“No.. It’s alright Izaya-san, you’ve already done enough, more than I can wish for, thank you, but it’s alright. Take care of Shin ok?” she said kissing the sleeping baby’s cheeks and turned away running down the emergency stairs just behind her.

“Nana..!” Izaya whisper-shouted not wanting to wake up Shin.

“Alright, let’s go back to bed.” Shizuo said gruffly, guiding his lover towards their bedroom. “It’s still early.”

Izaya looked down at the baby, the kid was snoring softly, his tiny chest moving up and down. Smiling slightly, he yawned. He let Shizuo push him towards the bed, putting the baby in the middle, he layed down on his side of the huge bed and promptly fell asleep.

Shizuo looked at the two people on the bed and sighed, he climbed onto the bed, pulling the sheets over all of them and tugged Izaya and the baby a little closer. It seemed like the both of them had the same preferences, to want to snuggle to a warmer place. Which Shizuo as the Human Heater could solve.

Izaya threw his arms over the baby’s torso, hugging him closer and unconsiously wormed his way under Shizuo’s open arms.

The baby whined a little, quieting down immedietely after the raven stopped moving and started to suck on his thumb.

Shizuo huffed, closing his eyes, he knew that a long day would await them when they woke.

Why did Izaya accept this baby anyways?!?!?!?! he screamed internally, his eyebrows furrowing.

 **  
**_Oh. Shit._ Shizuo suddenly opened his eyes. ** _Shinra. Shit. Shit. Shit._**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the shortest thing I have wrote in my life, (well probably not).  
> Hope you enjoyed this...? (I'm gonna cringe at myself like tomorrow morning wondering why the hell have I written this.)  
> (the prompt was izaya and shizuo finding a women at their doorstep and begging them to take her baby was is crying like crazy... and izaya being a great mother scoopes the baby up and calms it down.... or somthing along the lines of that.....)  
> See you later~~~ 
> 
> PS Also if you are reading my Troublemaker fic, i'm so sorry. I have writers block on that one. Don't worry I won't abandon it. I'll finish it, just not like two days later....


End file.
